


Satan, settle down

by Elquist



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Homophobic Language, M/M, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elquist/pseuds/Elquist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er macht für ihn von allen Regeln eine Ausnahme, auch wenn, technisch gesehen, dem masochistischen, nihilistischen Hurensohn von einem eigenen Partner das Maul zu stopfen und den Arsch aufzureißen nichts ist, wofür man eine Schwuchtel sein muss, nichts, woraus nicht der durchschnittliche schlechte Mann Befriedigung ziehen könnte.</p><p>Rust küsst, als wüsste er nicht, wie es geht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan, settle down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Satan, settle down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806121) by [Elquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elquist/pseuds/Elquist)



> _satan, settle done_   
>  _keep your trousers on_   
>  _you can warm the globe_   
>  _but leave my wretched soul alone_   
>  _i don’t know you_   
>  _and i don't owe you a thing_   
>  _but the children lose their minds_   
>  _in such uncertain times_   
>  _and i’m woken from a dream_   
>  _surrounded by my lovers_   
>  _oh, woe is me!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Margot & The Nuclear So And So’s - A Children’s Crusade On Acid](http://moirarty.tumblr.com/post/75081151983/deathwingxvx-margot-the-nuclear-so-and-sos)

   „Hätte gleich wissen müssen, dass du ’ne Schwuchtel bist“, sagt er.

Rusts Gesichtsmuskeln arbeiten, aber er schweigt. Marty sieht ihn an, vier lange Sekunden, und wendet den Blick wieder auf die Straße. Sie liegt wie ein endloses Band in der Landschaft. Der Himmel über ihnen, in den Rust starrt, den Kopf leicht gehoben, die Augen weit offen, ist wie leergewischt. Marty spürt seine Hand noch immer auf seiner Brust, entschieden und warnend. Maggies winziges Nicken, als Rust ihn den Gang entlang von ihr wegführt. Seine Hände schließen sich fester ums Lenkrad. Auf Rusts Knien vibriert beim Fahren das schwarze Buch.

„Ich hätte nicht versuchen sollen, dich zu verkuppeln, Rust“, sagt Marty, diesmal, ohne von der Straße aufzusehen. „Mein Fehler.“

Rust, das Arschloch, schweigt wie ein Schuljunge, dem man beigebracht hat, dass er es nicht wert sei, auf derartige Provokationen einzugehen. Er fragt Marty nicht, wie er darauf kommt, jetzt. Vielleicht haben alle seine vorherigen Partner ihn früher oder später so genannt. Verdammt wahrscheinlich.

Er verschont Marty mit seiner esoterischen Scheiße für zwei weitere Stunden. Es ist sein bisheriger Rekord. 

 

   Es ist nach elf, und Rusts Straße ist dunkel und still. Marty steigt mit ihm aus, um zu rauchen, und sie stehen eine Weile schweigend an der Straße. Rust hat sein Buch unter den Arm geklemmt und seine Ärmel über die Ellbogen hochgekrempelt. Marty trägt sein Jackett.

„Sie hat dich angesehen, als wärst du ihr Ritter in glänzender Rüstung“, sagt Marty, als würde er ein Gespräch fortführen, und nimmt den letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette. „Als wärst du alles, was mich davon abhalten kann, ihr eine zu knallen. Vor ein paar Tagen hat sie noch gefragt, ob du wieder zum Essen kommst.“

Rust, der bereits seine zweite Zigarette angefangen hat, lockert den Kragen seines Hemdes. „Hat sie?“, fragt er. Er klingt ruhig und beiläufig, aber Marty hört ihm an, dass er mit Bedacht spricht. „Ich dachte nicht, dass ihr meine Anwesenheit genossen habt.“

Marty lacht. „Yeah“, sagt er. „Du hast’s ziemlich vermasselt.“

„Sie ist eine gute Frau, Marty.“

„Als ob du das verdammt noch mal weißt. Als ob du das _beschissen_ noch mal beurteilen kannst.“

Rust bleibt unbeeindruckt. „Ich weis dich darauf hin, Marty, das ist alles.“ Er drückt seine Zigarette auf dem Asphalt aus und wendet sich ab, ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden oder sich zu bedanken. Marty sieht ihm nach, wie er langsam über den vertrockneten Rasen der Vorgärten zu seinem Haus geht. Er sieht nach, ob der Wagen abgeschlossen ist, dann folgt er Rust.

Die Tür ist angelehnt, als er davor steht, und er tritt in die leere weiße Wohnung, ohne zu klopfen. Rust steht mitten im dunklen Schlafzimmer, wenn man eine Matratze auf dem Boden ein Bett nennen kann, den Rücken zu ihm gewandt, vor seinen Büchern, in den Armen das geöffnete Buch, still und versunken. Auf dem rechten Bücherstapel stehen zwei dünnbeinige Vogelfallen.

„Jesus“, sagt Marty. Seine Stimme hallt im leeren Raum ein wenig. „Bist du nie mit der Arbeit fertig?“

„Ich revidiere“, sagt Rust und macht mit dem tätowierten Arm eine nachlässige, langsame Geste zu den Büchern, ohne von seinen Notizen aufzusehen. „Machst du das nie?“ Er klingt nicht interessiert. 

„Willst du mir erzählen, dass du hier drinnen was siehst?“

„Da ist die Lampe. Mach sie an“, sagt Rust, immer noch, ohne den Blick zu heben.

Marty zieht seine Jacke aus, für die es ohnehin zu warm ist, legt sie in seine Armbeuge, geht durch den Raum zu der Lampe und schaltet sie ein. Es wird heller. Während Rust seine beschissenen Notizen revidiert, sieht er sich im Raum um. 

„Also“, sagt er nach einer Weile, die sie beide schweigen. In dem winzigen Spiegel an der Wand reflektiert sich das Licht. „Willst du, dass ich dich ficke?“

Rust antwortet nicht sofort. Nach einer kleinen Weile, vielleicht einer halben Minute, klappt er das Buch zu und dreht sich das erste Mal zu ihm um. Der Lampenschein reicht nicht aus, den Raum ganz zu erhellen, und sein hohles, merkwürdiges Gesicht hat noch schärfere Kanten als sonst. Er sieht auf das Buch in seiner linken Hand. Dann legt er es beiseite, neben die Matratze, und sieht Marty an. „Yeah“, sagt er schlicht.

Der Raum hat sich verdichtet. Rust steht vor ihm, unbewaffnet, offen, lesbar. Martys Mund zuckt, und er könnte sich jetzt umdrehen und Rust stehen lassen, auf dem Rückweg einen Strauß kaufen und morgen zu Maggie fahren. Vor dem Krankenhaus warten. Auf den Knien rutschen. 

„Komm her“, sagt er. 

Rust rührt sich nicht. Marty lässt seine Jacke achtlos zu Boden fallen. Die Wagenschlüssel darin klirren. Er geht zu ihm und bleibt dich vor ihm stehen. Er fühlt sich seltsam leicht. Als beobachte er sich selbst. Rust riecht nach Zigaretten und Schweiß. Als Marty die Hände hebt und sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen beginnt, schluckt er, öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder, aber er bleibt still. Seine Haut unter dem Hemd ist nicht warm, sondern heiß. Marty zieht ihm das Hemd aus der Hose und löst den letzten Knopf. „Zieh es aus. Ich mach nicht alle Arbeit allein.“

Rust zieht sich das Hemd aus, langsam, hält es in einer Hand. „Links, richtig?“, sagt Marty. „Wie oft? Einmal? Zweimal?“

Rust sagt nichts. Marty schiebt ihm das Unterhemd bis zur Brust hoch und entblößt die weißen Streifen Narben, wo die Schüsse Rust in die linke Bauchhälfte getroffen haben. Rust ist braungebrannt, als würde er den halben Tag in glühender Hitze draußen arbeiten. 

Als Marty die Narben mit der flachen Hand berührt, zuckt Rust zusammen, verkrampft sich, Sehnen und Muskeln. 

„Nur eine ist durch?“ Marty weiß, dass sein Tonfall zu gepresst ist für Beiläufigkeit. „Muss eine Sauerei gewesen sein.“ Er zieht ihm das herabrutschende Unterhemd bis hoch unters Schlüsselbein, sodass Rust den Kopf zurücklehnt, und betrachtet stirnrunzelnd die stilisierte Tätowierung auf der Höhe seines Herzens. „Was ist das?“, fragt er. „Sieht ein bisschen aus wie eine Rune. Ein Sternzeichen.“ 

Rust öffnet den Mund, und Marty hebt die Brauen und sagt: „Ist irgendwelche tiefsinnige Scheiße, richtig? Verschon mich, Rust. Ich ertrag’s gerade echt nicht, dich reden zu hören.“ Er lässt sein Hemd los und ohrfeigt ihn. Der Schlag halt klatschend im halbleeren Raum. Rust macht einen Schritt rückwärts und stößt gegen einen seiner Bücherstapel. Ein paar rutschen polternd herunter. Rust hat sich gefangen, bevor Marty ihn vorn am Hemd packt. Seine Arme schnellen hoch, und plötzlich sind sie im gleichen Klammergriff wie das erste Mal in der Umkleide. Sie halten sich leicht schwankend. Marty spürt Rusts Herz in seiner Brust hämmern, wild.

„Magst es grob, hm?“, fragt Marty leise. „Lässt dich manchmal abends mitnehmen? Lässt dich durchficken? Yeah?“

Rust lächelt grimassierend und wölfisch und als hätte er Schmerzen, schluckt und wird wieder gefasst, als koste es ihn jedes Mal was, wenn er nicht dreinsieht, als wäre ihm jeder und die Welt scheißegal. Seine Hände liegen fest und kräftig um Martys Handgelenke. Er muss seinen Puls spüren. Marty zieht ihn gegen sich und drückt ihm Oberschenkel in den Schritt. Rust ist hart. Er atmet gegen Martys Kinn, beugt sich vor, stockt und küsst ihn.

Rust küsst, als wüsste er nicht, wie es geht. Er klammert sich an Martys Handgelenke, drückt sich gegen sein Bein, ohne sich dabei bewusst an ihm zu reiben, als wäre ihm der Druck genug, und beißt ihn. 

Marty ist ist gut mit Mund und Zunge und keine verfluchte Memme. Noch keine Frau hat es bereut, sich von ihm lecken zu lassen. Er hat ein verdammtes _Talent_. 

Rusts Küsse sind saugende, schmerzhafte Bisse, und als er Martys Zunge erwischt, reißt er seinen Arm los, greift Rust ins Haar und zerrt mit einem Ruck seinen Kopf zurück. Rusts Adamsapfel tritt hart an der Kehle hervor. Seine Augen rollen hoch, und er öffnet den Mund und stöhnt, je fester Marty zieht, dass es ihn kalt und heiß überläuft. Er presst sich so fest gegen Martys Oberschenkel, dass es weh tun muss.

„Weißt du, was du bist? Du bist ein gottverdammter Irrer.“

Rust, den Kopf schmerzhaft in den Nacken gebogen, grunzt, halb ein Lachen, das ebenso bizarr ist wie seine Art zu küssen. Seine Hand, die noch immer Martys anderen Arm umklammert, ist schweißnass. Marty lässt ihn los und ohrfeigt ihn noch einmal, zur Sicherheit. Rust keucht. Er stößt ihn zur Matratze, über die herumliegenden Bücher. Rust geht halb aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, halb freiwillig in die Knie und setzt sich. Er starrt zu Marty hoch, der seine Schuhe auszieht und beiseite kickt. Seine Augen sind sehr dunkel, sein Mund steht leicht offen. Er reibt sich, beinahe geistesabwesend, das Gesicht, wo er ihn geschlagen hat. Als Marty sein Hemd ausgezogen hat, greift Rust nach seinem Gürtel, aber er fängt seinen Arm ab. „Dreh dich um“, sagt er. „Ich sag’s verdammt noch mal nicht zweimal.“ 

Rust gehorcht, und Marty packt seinen Arm, sobald er vor ihm kniet, und dreht ihn ihm mit einer kräftigen Bewegung auf den Rücken. Er kann Rusts Muskeln sich mit einem Ruck spannen fühlen, aber er lässt Marty machen. 

„Runter.“

Diesmal reagierte er nicht gleich, und Marty, der sich zu ihm herabgebeugt hat, dreht ihm den Arm ganz herum, schleift ihn halb, stößt ihn halb auf die Matratze, sodass Rust trotz ruderndem rechten Arm das Gleichgewicht verliert, und presst ihm die Hand hoch zwischen die Schulterblätter. Es knackt irgendwo in Rusts Arm. Er stöhnt in die Matratze. Marty kniet sich auf seine Beine, ohne seinen Arm loszulassen. „Das ist besser, Rust“, sagt er, während er mit der anderen Hand erst seinen eigenen und dann umständlich Rusts Gürtel öffnet, wofür er sich von ihm aufsetzen muss. „Hoch“, befiehlt er. „Zieh sie auf die Knie.“

Rust richtet sich in Schieflage auf, ohne Marty den Arm zu entwinden, obwohl Marty weiß, dass er es ohne Mühe könnte, dreht sich auf die Seite und zerrt mühselig Hose und Boxershorts herunter. Er keucht, vielleicht vor Anstrengung, vielleicht vor Erregung. Er hilft ihm mit der freien Hand, bevor er seine Beine weit genug auseinander drücken und Rust umständlich und unter Schmerzen knien kann. „Das reicht.“

Es kommt kein Protest. Er hat keinen erwartet. Marty fummelt mit seiner eigenen Hose und findet in seiner hinteren linken Tasche das Kondom. Er steckt es sich zwischen die Zähne und zieht seine Hose herunter, befreit endlich seine eigene Erektion. Er presst seinen Schwanz, der bereits ganz hart ist und feucht, trotz allem, gegen Rusts Arsch und reibt sich an ihm. Gibt ihm eine Aussicht, auf was er sich eingelassen hat. Rusts Atem klingt kurz verschluckt, aber er stöhnt nicht. Er zittert jetzt unter Marty. 

Marty ist high und geil. Sein Blut kocht. Er wird Rust Cohle ficken. Er macht für ihn von allen Regeln eine Ausnahme, auch wenn, technisch gesehen, dem masochistischen, nihilistischen Hurensohn von einem eigenen Partner das Maul zu stopfen und den Arsch aufzureißen nichts ist, wofür man eine Schwuchtel sein muss, nichts, woraus nicht der durchschnittliche schlechte Mann Befriedigung ziehen könnte.

„Was machst du da?“

„Ich werd dich wohl kaum ohne Kondom ficken.“

„Nein.“ Rust fasst mit der freien Hand nach hinten und tastet nach seiner Hand, bekommt aber nur seinen Ellbogen zu fassen. Mit zwei Armen auf dem Rücken kann er sich nicht länger aufrecht halten. Sein Gesicht drückt in die Matratze. „Ich bin clean.“

Marty schnaubt, nimmt aber die aufgerissene Verpackung zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Du bist ein gottverdammter Junkie, Rust. Zum Teufel bist du clean.“

„Ich schwör’s.“ Er zieht den rechten Arm wieder nach vorn, als wäre das Thema damit erledigt, und stützt sich auf den Unterarm. Die Vogeltätowierung bewegt sich im Halbdunkel. Sein linker Arm, sein Handgelenk kalt in Martys Faust, bleibt völlig unbewegt. „Vögel nicht gerade viel in der Gegend rum.“

„Als ob ich einen verdammten Scheiß auf dein Wort gebe. Was ist mit mir, was ist, wenn ich nicht clean bin?“

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, und halt’s Maul, Marty“, keucht Rust. „Wenn du mich nicht fickst, dann sieh zu, dass du zur Hölle hier rauskommst.“

Marty drückt ihm den Arm hoch. Rust atmet zischend aus. „Hör auf zu zappeln, Rust, yeah? Ich brech noch dir den Arm, wenn du so weitermachst.“ Er wirft das unbenutzte Kondom beiseite, setzt sich von ihm auf, zieht seine Hose auf die Knie herunter und umständlich aus, die ganze Zeit Rusts Handgelenk umklammernd. Er spreizt ihn mit einer Hand auf und drückt den Daumen in ihn, so weit es mechanisch geht, mit Gewalt. In Rusts Arm zucken die Muskeln, und er stemmt sich gegen ihn, ein Geräusch machend, als habe er ihm mit Wucht das Knie in den Magen gerammt, und Marty dreht ihm den Arm zwischen die Schulterblätter, bis es knackt. Rust stöhnt, jetzt laut und tief aus der Brust. Seine Hand zittert heftig in Martys Griff, und es läuft Marty heiß den Rücken hinab.

Vielleicht ist es das. Rusts gottverdammter Masochismus. Als ginge er da raus und schlage Leuten die Zähne ein, weil er erwartet, dass irgendwer zurückschlägt. Ihm den Kopf auf den Boden schmettert, die Finger unterm Absatz zerquetscht und ihm die Eingeweide rausprügelt. Sie ihm rausfickt. Marty wird Rust ficken, und obwohl er schon das ein oder andere Mal die Hand erhoben hat, ist das keine Option für diesen Mann.

„Weißt du was, Rust? Wie wär’s damit? Ich hätte nett sein können.“ Sein eigener Arm schmerzt jetzt von der Anstrengung, Rusts in der gleichen Position zu halten. Er zieht den Daumen aus ihm und spuckt sich zweimal in die Hand. Er hält sich nicht lange mit Rust auf, stellt bloß sicher, dass sein eigener Schwanz feucht genug ist, dass er ihn in der Faust bewegen kann, und, Gott segne ihn, Rust hält sein beschissenes Maul, weil Marty sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass er ihm sonst den Arm gebrochen hätte, oder zumindest das Handgelenk, scheiß drauf.

Er arbeitet sich in ihn, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, fluchend, und Rust spannt gegen ihn, und er gleitet ganz und dick in ihn und hält ihn mit einer Hand beim Arm und mit der anderen bei der Hüfte still, weil er sich für einen Moment sicher ist, dass er hier und jetzt kommt, wenn Rust sich bewegt. Heilige Scheiße. Es tut _weh_. 

Rusts Atem kommt würgend und verbissen, aber Martys Mund ist trocken, und es könnte ihn nicht weniger kümmern, ob er Rust Bastard Cohle Schmerzen zufügt. Es ist seine Schuld. Sein Rücken ist hart wie ein Brett, sein Nacken starr, sein Kopf gesenkt, aber Marty merkt, dass er sich gegen ihn drückt. Er lässt Rusts Handgelenk los, aber Rust hat kaum Zeit, überrascht die zur Faust geballten Hand zu öffnen, als er ihn mit der anderen Hand packt und die schmerzende Linke benutzt, um ihn beim Genick zu packen. Er presst fester, als er beabsichtigt hat. „Gefällt dir das?“, keucht er. „Hm, Rust? Wie ist das?“ Er stößt in ihn, zweimal, einmal halb, dann so fest, dass Rust das bislang lauteste Geräusch macht. Marty weiß, dass er noch Wochen dazu wichsen wird. „Jesus, weißt du, wie scheiße eng du bist?“ Und lacht, weil das das erste Mal ist, dass er Jesus sieht, über sich, über Rusts Witz von einem Bett. 

Rusts Stimme, sein Nacken gebeugt, ist lallend und heiser, als wäre er komplett zugedröhnt. „Hörst du dich eigentlich reden?“ 

„Oh, ich werd dich deine beschissenen Gespenster sehen lassen.“ 

Es ist ewig her, dass er jemanden rangenommen hat, wie er Rust rannimmt. Rusts knotigen Rücken unter dem nassen Unterhemd bedeckt ein Schweißfilm, und sein Haar ist dunkel und feucht, und seine Beine und sein verdrehter Arm beben. Marty gibt sich keine große Mühe, einen gleichbleibenden Rhythmus aufzubauen, er vögelt ihn einfach, zerrt ihn in seine Stöße, öffnet ihn. Es geht jetzt besser, Rust ist nicht mehr ein einziger Krampf und macht Geräusche, die irgendwo zwischen Stöhnen und Röcheln sind, als wäre er verwundet, als würde er verprügelt, aber weil sein Gesicht in die Matratze drückt, hallt im Raum nur Martys Stöhnen wider, das dumpfe, klatschende Geräusch von Körper auf Körper. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er Maggie je so gefickt hat. Oder Lisa, wo er dabei ist. Einen Moment überwältigt es ihn, auch wenn er nicht weiß, was es ist, aber es ist dunkel und heftig und rücksichtslos. Rust stöhnt mit offenem Mund. Er versucht, sich auf die Knie zu stemmen, presst gegen ihn, und Marty, der bereits zu sich kommt, ist sich für diesen Augenblick sicher, dass Rust Angst hat. Er schlottert unter ihm, als bekäme er gleich einen Anfall, aber er bewegt sich mit ihm, passt sich seinen schlechten Rhythmen an und keucht und japst. Marty weiß nicht, warum Rust nicht fragt, als ob das zu viel verlangt wäre, _fass mich an, Marty, Marty, bitte_ , aber Rust Cohle bettelt nicht, und Marty plant nicht, ihm irgendwas umsonst zu geben.

„Fuck, Rust“, sagt er, und dann wieder: „Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.“ 

Als er kommt, tut es weh. Es tut körperlich weh. Betäubt seinen Unterleib und seine Beine und zieht sich seinen Rücken hoch. Er sackt über Rust und flucht, in seinem eigenen Rhythmus gefangen, und Rusts Beine, in der Position, in der er ihn gehalten hat, schwach und unsicher, geben nach. Er sackt auf die Seite, auf der er sich noch mit einem Arm halten kann, und Marty lässt ihn endlich los, presst ihn an den Hüften auf seinen Schwanz. Als ob das helfen würde. Es hilft nicht, aber Rust liegt halb unter ihm, halb an ihn gedrückt, und jetzt, wo er den Kopf gedreht hat, hört er sein Keuchen und sein Stöhnen. Sein linker Arm ist zwischen ihren Körpern gefangen. Vielleicht wichst er mit der anderen Hand, er ist sich nicht sicher. Marty presst auf seinen Bauch, auf die Narben unter dem Tattoo, dann Rusts sehnige, arbeitende Hand. Marty stößt in ihn, bis es nicht mehr geht, bis es weh tut. Ihm ist schwarz vor Augen, und es zieht in heißen Schüben an seinen Eingeweiden. Sein Kopf summt. Er weiß nicht, ob Minuten vergehen, aber es fühlt sich so an. Er ist derjenige, der scheiß Halluzinationen hat. 

Sie keuchen beide wie nach einem Marathon. Rust zittert immer noch unter ihm. Martys Hand ist auf die Tätowierung hochgerutscht. Ihre Haut klebt gegeneinander. Marty wälzt sich von Rust herab und merkt, wie schwindelig ihm ist. Das Bettlaken ist kühl auf seiner Haut. „Jesus“, sagt er. „Jesus.“ 

Rust neben ihm liegt auf dem Bauch, auf seinem tätowierten Arm, so außer Atem, dass er sich kaum bewegt. Die Hose ist ihm unter die Knie gerutscht und links über den Fuß. Den linken Arm hält er immer noch auf den Rücken verdreht, nur seine Hand ist von zwischen seinen knochigen Schulterblättern in sein Kreuz herabgerutscht. Sein hochgezogenes Unterhemd ist in einem tiefen Bogen mit Schweiß getränkt. Seine Hand ist grau vom Blutmangel.

Marty setzt sich auf, zieht sich Jeans und Boxershorts über die nackten Füße und schwankt, ehe er auf die Beine kommt. Er fühlt sich knochenlos und tief erschöpft. „Fuck“, sagt er. „Oh, fuck.“ 

Rust atmet in die Matratze, sein Rücken bewegt sich, als teste er seine Muskeln, dann zieht er seinen Arm stockend zurück an seine Seite. Marty schwankt ins Bad und tastet eine Weile nach dem Lichtschalter. Rust, der nihilistische Wichser, hat keinen Spiegel, aber immerhin Seife und eine Zahnbürste, die oben auf der Ablage liegt. 

Marty wäscht sich Hände und Schwanz gründlich mit Seife, deren Schaum beim ersten Mal spülen hellrot ist. Er pisst, weil er gerade dabei ist, ins Waschbecken, trocknet sich mit Klopapier, weil es kein Handtuch gibt, wirft es ins Klo und spült. Er fühlt sich besser, als er Boxershorts und Jeans wieder anzieht. Sein Puls hat sich herabgeschraubt, aber seine Hände schmerzen noch. Bevor er hinausgeht, dreht er den Hahn noch einmal auf und trinkt ein paar tiefe Schlucke, verzieht das Gesicht über den Pissgeruch, spuckt aus und wischt sich mit dem verschwitzten Unterarm über den Mund.

Als er aus dem Bad kommt, ist Rust nicht mehr da. Im Zimmer riecht es schwer nach Sex. Das Bettlaken ist zerwühlt und fleckig. Die Bücher liegen da, wo Rust sie umgestoßen hat, neben seinem schwarzen Buch.

Marty hebt sein Hemd und seine Socken auf und zieht sich an, schnell und nachlässig, nimmt die Schuhe mit in den Flur und bindet sie zu, bevor er nach draußen geht. 

Rust steht barfuß in Hose und durchgeschwitztem Unterhemd vor dem Haus und raucht. Seine Augen sind sehr dunkel. Sein linker Arm ist ein Stück nach hinten gezogen, aber Rust wirkt wach und unversehrt. Zu seinen Füßen steht eine der zerbrechlichen Fallen auf ihren dünnen Stecken. Für einen kurzen Moment kann Marty sehen, wie Rust auf dem Boden hockt und sie baut, mit konzentriertem, gemeißeltem Gesicht, die Finger für einen Junkie erstaunlich ruhig.

Rust bläst Rauch aus und sieht in die Ferne. Er sieht drein wie ein scheiß Philosoph, als könne er nur in elaborierten Abhandlungen denken, in seinen beschissenen, kryptischen Metaphern, von denen Marty die Hälfte der Begriffe nicht oder nur beim zweiten Mal ansatzweise versteht, die ein Grund sind, warum er Rust _hasst_ , warum es völlig irrwitzig gewesen wäre, die Chance verstreichen zu lassen, ihm etwas zurückzuzahlen, ihm zu zeigen, was sein scheiß Gerede und sein loses dummes Maul, seine stoische, unerschütterliche Ruhe ihm einbringen. Wahrscheinlich ist das die einzige Art und Weise, auf die er Rusts detachiertes Selbstbild verwunden kann, ihn ficken, dass er auf ihn blutet, und ihn dabei bespucken, und als er das begreift, fragt Marty sich, warum Rust ihn hat machen lassen. Sicher gibt es andere, die ihn ficken würden, statt den eigenen Partner, sicher gibt es Männer, die ihm Dinge antun würden, die Marty heute nicht getan hat. Sicher gibt es Männer, die das bereits getan haben.

Aber warum zur Hölle fragt er sich das? Rust Cohle ist ein scheiß Enigma. Vielleicht kann er die Gewalt an Marty riechen. Sie als eine beschissene Farbe schmecken oder riechen oder was auch immer. 

Er steht neben Rust und sieht dahin, wo Rust hinsieht, obwohl da natürlich nichts ist außer der dunklen Straße, und ballt die Fäuste, dass das Blut aus seinen Händen weicht. Als er auflacht, sieht Rust, der entspannt aussieht, fast _offen_ , auf und hält ihm zwischen den Fingern seine Schachtel Zigaretten entgegen, eine Geste, die so lächerlich freundlich ist für ein Arschloch wie Rust, dass Marty wieder lacht. Er nimmt die Schachtel, steckt sich eine in den Mund und kramt in seiner Jeans nach dem Feuerzeug. Rust steckt die Schachtel in seine Hosentasche. „Was ist so lustig?“

„Du hast dich einfach wieder angezogen? Du hast auf mich geblutet.“

Rust nimmt einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette und sieht wieder die Straße hinab. „Yeah“, sagt er und atmet aus. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich clean bin.“

„Darum geht’s beschissen noch mal nicht. Das ist einfach widerlich.“

Rust sieht ihn an. Er klingt müde und unter seiner stoischen Ruhe so vage genervt, wie jede seiner Emotionen vage ist. Der kurze Eindruck der Entspannung ist von ihm abgefallen, und Marty ist sich nicht sicher, ob er eben dagewesen ist. „Was willst du, das ich mache, Marty?“

„Ich weiß nicht, Mann, wie wär’s, wenn du reingehst und dich, keine Ahnung, wäscht?“

„Noch nie jemanden blutig gefickt?“

Marty reibt sich das Kinn, schüttelt den Kopf, verzieht das Gesicht, Rusts Blick noch immer auf ihm. „Du bist krank“, sagt er. „Hey, Rust, was auch immer. Mich geht’s einen Scheißdreck an, ob du dir ’ne verdammte Infektion da unten holen willst.“

„Warum hältst du dann nicht den Mund, Marty?“

Marty starrt ihn an. Rust ascht ab und sieht wieder weg, und Marty lacht noch einmal, perplex, spöttisch. „Fick dich, Mann.“

„Dachte ich mir“, sagt Rust, zu sich selbst, und sie schweigen.

„Warum hast du das Ding mit rausgenommen?“, fragt Marty, als er nach zwei Minuten das nächste Mal spricht, unbeabsichtigt fast versöhnlich, und deutet auf die Falle zu Rusts nackten Füßen. „Hey, wusstest du, dass es Spinner gibt, die glauben, dass das männliche Gewalt gegen das Weibliche darstellt? Die Zweige sind geöffnete Beine einer Frau, und das Zeug oben ist Schamhaar.“

„Mhm“, macht Rust um seine Zigarette. 

„Ich wollt Maggie fragen, was sie davon hält. Hätt’s eventuell heute getan, hab’s aber vergessen. Du hast mich da ein bisschen aus dem Konzept gebracht.“

Rust ist still.

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, ist ’ne beschissene Idee, dich noch mal zum Essen einzuladen. Weißt du, wie erbärmlich du aussahst? Stockbesoffen und fast am Heulen? Verdammte Blamage. Und dieser beschissene jämmerliche Blumenstrauß. Maggie hat ihn weggeschmissen, sobald du zur Tür raus warst und die Mädchen im Bett.“ Er grinst. Dann tut sein Gesicht weh. Sein Mund entkrampft sich, und er lässt den Kopf herabsinken und kämpft gegen den Schwindel, der sich über ihn legt. Er schwankt, nur einmal, bevor er sich wieder fasst, legt den Kopf zurück und holt tief und zitternd Luft. Niemand außer Rust hört ihn. Er blinzelt mehrmals, aber seine Augen sind immer noch feucht. Rust schweigt und raucht seine Zigarette. Ein paar Straßen weiter fährt ein Auto vorbei. Marty zieht die Nase hoch, wendet das Gesicht ab. 

„Marty“, sagt Rust. Er dreht sich zu ihm um. Rust hält ihm die Zigaretten hin. Er nimmt eine. Seine Hand zittert ein wenig, aber Rust hält die Packung fest, als spüre er es nicht.

Marty raucht schweigend bis zur Hälfte, bevor er sagt, rauer, als er gedacht hat: „Ich mein’s ernst. Das ist verdammt widerlich.“

Rust reagiert nicht, zeigt ihm nicht einmal den Mittelfinger, zieht bloß weiter an seiner Zigarette, tief und exakt, wie er immer raucht, als wirke es sonst nicht. Als er die Hand wechselt, sieht Marty, dass sein linkes Handgelenk dunkler als die umliegende Haut ist. 

„Wie geht’s deinem Arm?“, fragt er. Rust sieht zu ihm auf, blickt auf sein Handgelenk, streckt den Arm steif von sich und inspiziert es im schwachen Licht, das von drinnen fällt. „Weiß nicht“, sagt er, aber Marty weiß, dass er verstaucht ist.

„Hast du was zum Kühlen im Eisfach? Ich weiß nicht, Tiefkühlerbsen oder ’ne Packung Eis?“ Er hat sich schon halb zum Gehen gewendet. 

„Nah“, macht Rust, und Marty bleibt stehen. „Ich kann dir was holen. Zwei Minuten.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Rust, Mann, tut mir leid“, sagt er. „Hättest was sagen sollen.“

„Yeah.“

„Was erzählst du den anderen?“

„Wen kümmert’s“, sagt Rust, gedehnt, melancholisch wie immer. Martys Zorn ist noch da, regt sich in ihm. „Niemanden auf dieser ganzen Welt kümmert’s.“

„Was Schlaueres fällt dir nicht ein? Hab ich das Klugscheißen aus dir rausgefickt?“

„Du laberst nur Scheiße.“

Marty lacht. „Yeah“, sagt er. „Das sagt der Richtige. Scheiß _Noosphäre_. Ich hab’s verflucht noch mal nachgelesen.“ Er ascht ab. „Du bist ein scheiß Lexikon, richtig? Hast du diesen ganzen Scheiß gelesen, der da bei dir rumfliegt? Normale Menschen sehen fern. Gehen ins Kino.“

„Halt die Klappe, Marty, tu mir einen Gefallen.“ Rust zieht ein letztes Mal, ein dünnes Geräusch, lässt den Stummel fallen und drückt ihn barfuß aus. Er dreht sich zu Marty, der ihn ansieht, und plötzlich steht Rust direkt vor ihm, so dicht an ihm, dass das glühende Ende von Martys Zigarette fast sein Kinn berührt.

„Jesus, Mann“, sagt Marty und dreht sich weg, um die Zigarette loszuwerden. Er atmet ihm im Wegdrehen ins Gesicht, und Rust küsst ihn, presst den Mund gegen seinen, Schweiß und Rauch und irgendein Shampoo, das er jetzt schon mit Rust assoziiert, und Sex, und seine Hände, der linke Arm steif und ungelenk, ziehen an Martys Hemd, nach vorn, nicht weiter. Seine Nasenspitze ist kalt. Marty lässt sich küssen, dann drückt er sich ein Stück gegen ihn, gerade genug, dass Rust nicht aufhört, und Rusts Hände sinken herab an seine Seiten. 

Diesmal küsst Rust ihn langsam und ausgiebig. Kostet ihn aus. Sein Kiefer ist eine harte Linie, und Marty fühlt das Zucken darin, als müsse er dagegen kämpfen, wieder zu beißen, zu kauen, aber sein Mund bleibt weich. Er küsst Marty, als müsse er sich merken, wie er schmeckt, wie er sich anfühlt, als hätte es nichts bedeutet, dass er ihn gefickt hat, als hätte er nur diese eine Möglichkeit, sich an ihn zu erinnern. Seine Hände bleiben an seinen Seiten, er umarmt ihn nicht, aber zwischen ihnen ist keine Luft, und seine Muskeln unter dem durchgeschwitzten Unterhemd sind hart und warm. Neben Rusts rechtem Fuß ist Martys Zigarettenstummel erloschen. 

Marty ist ein guter Küsser, ist oft und gut geküsst worden, und hier ist Rust.

„Du küsst sogar wie ’ne Schwuchtel“, sagt Marty gegen seinen Mund, als Rust sich ein Stück von ihm löst, um Luft zu holen. Rust starrt ihn an, seine Augen dunkel, seine Pupillen weit, sein Mund feucht. Er sieht aus, als würde er gleich umkippen. Sie starren einander an, beide außer Atem. Dann spannt Rust den unverletzten Arm, und sein Gesicht verzieht sich, und er stößt Marty von sich. Marty stolpert einen Schritt zurück und fängt sich mit beiden Händen gegen die Hauswand. Der Adrenalinschub ist so brutal, peitscht so heftig durch ihn, dass er nach Luft schnappt, sich mit Mühe davon abhält, Rust anzufallen. Rust vor ihm steht zuckend, wie zum Sprung bereit, wiegt sich auf der Stelle, aber er sieht weg. Sein Mund ist eine weiße Linie, wie wenn er den ersten Zug von einer Zigarette nimmt, aber seine Augen werden nicht weich, seine Züge nicht schlaff.

Die Vogelfalle ist umgekippt, entweder, als Marty darüber gestolpert oder als Rust von ihm zurückgewichen ist.

„Beruhig dich, Mann“, sagt Marty, selbst erschrocken, und wischt sich über den Mund. „Jesus. Ich ärgere dich. Ich mache Witze. Entspann dich, verdammt noch mal, wenigstens einmal, wenigstens für ein paar Minuten, yeah?“ Rust sieht ihn immer noch nicht an. Marty sieht, dass er mit sich ringt. „Rust, dir hält niemand ’ne verdammte Pistole an den Kopf. Fuck, ich hab dich gerade in den Arsch gefickt, und du kannst immer noch keinen Witz ertragen? Rust, schau mich an.“

„Marty, halt’s Maul.“ Rust zittert. Rust zittert wie ein Kind vor der erhobenen Faust, ein rebellischer, verängstigter Teenager, wie ein Junkie. Er sieht aus wie einer, eine bizarre Kreuzung aus Muskeln und Hunger, schmutzig und schweißbedeckt. Einen Moment ist sich Marty sicher, dass er ihn angreifen, ihn um die Taille packen und gegen die Hauswand schmettern wird. 

„Jesus, Mann“, sagt Marty, aber Rust streckt die Hand aus, in einer unbestimmten, starren Geste, als wolle er Marty von sich zurückhalten oder sich selbst von ihm oder das eigene Gleichgewicht halten. „Hol dein Zeug und verpiss dich“, sagt er.

Marty fängt an zu lachen, halb ungläubig, halb wütend, und breitet die Arme aus. „Was ist dein Problem? Was ist dein scheiß Problem? Ich hab dich gefickt, und es hat dir gefallen. Du hast verdammt noch mal jede Sekunde _genossen_.“

„Ich sagte, _verpiss dich_ , Marty.“

„Komm runter, Rust, wie wär’s damit? Wie wär’s, wenn du dich zur Abwechslung mal entspannst?“

Rusts ausgestreckter Arm fällt herab. „Beweg deinen Arsch von diesem Grundstück.“

Marty öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn wieder, reibt sich das Gesicht und wendet sich ab. „Erwartest du, dass ich laufe?“

„Hol deine scheiß Schlüssel und mach, dass du hier wegkommst!“

Marty wendet sich ab und stapft zurück nach drinnen, mit malmendem Kiefer. Seine Jacke liegt in der Mitte von Rusts Zimmer, das immer noch nach ihnen riecht, nur dass ihm jetzt davon schlecht wird. Er hebt die Jacke auf und geht zurück nach draußen, wo Rust steht, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hat, als wäre er da festgewachsen und würde sich in dieser Nacht von dort nicht mehr wegbewegen. Rust sieht ihm nach, wie er die Einfahrt hinabgeht. Er sagt kein Wort. 

Marty steht an der Straße, als er sich zu ihm umdreht. Rust, das Arschloch, steht immer noch dort, barfuß, im Unterhemd, aufrecht, mit herabhängenden Armen, die linke Schulter herabgezogen, das Kinn vorgereckt, Rust, den er blutig gefickt hat, dem jeder Moment gefallen hat, und Marty packt rücksichtsloser Zorn.

„Weißt du, was du bist, Rust?“, sagt er. „Du bist ein trauriger, kleiner Schwanzlutscher.“ Er lässt seine Jacke auf den Rasen fallen und geht auf ihn zu, in raschen, wütenden Schritten, die Hand erhoben, zwischen Rusts Augen deutend. „Du bist ein erbärmliches _Arschloch_.“

Rust weicht nicht zurück und packt ihn auch nicht an den Handgelenken. Marty tritt so dicht vor ihn, dass sie einander beinahe berühren. Rust zuckt, als er ihm den Finger vor die Stirn stößt, und beugt sich unmerklich nach hinten. „Eines Tages schießt dir jemand in deinen Kopf, Rust. Schneidet dir das Gesicht und die Eier ab. Schlitzt dich auf, weidet dich aus und verfüttert dich an die Hunde.“ Sein Finger bohrt sich schmerzhaft in Rusts Stirn. Rusts Gesicht ist unbewegt, sein Mund leicht geöffnet. „Weißt du was? Ich werd dem Wichser ‘nen beschissenen _Strauß_ schicken.“ Er spuckt über die Schulter, macht einen Schritt von ihm zurück. Starrt ihn an, aber Rust regt sich nicht, und Mary wendet sich ab und geht. 

„Fick dich“, sagt Rust. Marty dreht sich im Gehen um, und Rust, der zu vibrieren scheint vor Anspannung, verliert die Nerven. „Fick dich!“, brüllt er. „Fick dich, Marty, _fick dich_!“ Er schreit wie ein Tier. Seine Stimme hallt zwischen den nächtlichen Häusern, über die Straße, und Marty stolpert von ihm weg, liest seine Jacke auf, dreht sich um und brüllt ins Rusts wildes Schreien zurück: „Gottverdammter Psychopath! Gottverdammter _Junkie_! Das ist es, was du bist, Rust!“

Rust kommt ihm nicht nach. Er hat zu schreien aufgehört, aber Marty glaubt, seine Stimme immer noch widerhallen zu hören. Irgendwo rechts von ihm hat ein Hund angefangen zu bellen. Er dreht sich noch einmal um, als er den Wagen erreicht. Zuerst denkt er, Rust wäre hineingegangen, aber dann sieht er ihn, zwischen den Häusern, im dunklen Vorgarten, wo er auf die Fersen gesunken ist, still und erstarrt. 

Marty sinkt gegen die Fahrertür. Er keucht, umklammert seine Jacke, lässt den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe sinken. Er zittert vor Zorn und Erschöpfung. Sein Hemd riecht nach Sex und nach Rust. Er steigt viele Minuten nicht in den Wagen. Als er es tut, ist es leicht. Er muss beide Hände ans Lenkrad legen, um sie stillhalten zu können.

  

   Am Morgen ist Rust schon da. Er sitzt in seinem Stuhl, die Beine von sich gestreckt, das Buch in der Armbeuge. Seine Hemdsärmel sind heruntergekrempelt und zugeknöpft. Sein Gesicht ist eingesunken und sein Rücken steif. Er geht noch langsamer als sonst, leicht nach links gezogen, ohne Absicht, ohne es verstecken zu können, aber niemand fragt ihn nach seinem Arm. 

Im Auto macht Rust einen Witz und lächelt dabei seine Parodie eines Lächelns. Es ist ein versteckter, elaborierter Scherz, aber Marty versteht ihn. Er hört Maggies Stimme: _Niemand ist dir was schuldig, Marty. Niemand ist dir beschissen was schuldig._ Er sieht zu Rust, überlegt, ob er lachen soll, aber der Moment ist vorbei, und Rust sieht, unbewegt, auf seinen Knien, von der Unebenheit der Straße zitternd, das Buch, aus dem Fenster ins vorbeiziehende morastige, sonnenweiße Land. 

  

   Sie haben einen Job zu erledigen, und sie sind gute Männer. Am nächsten Tag töten sie den gelben König. Fürs Erste.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Satan, settle down [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859005) by [GiftgeNebel (Quelfy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelfy/pseuds/GiftgeNebel)




End file.
